1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to cable installation devices and methods and, more particularly, to a cable installation bushing and methods of inserting and supporting one or more cables in a wall or other structure.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Each day, perhaps millions of miles of cables and wires transport a variety of electronic and other signals to various types of equipment. For example, in the telecommunications industry, cables and wires are used to transmit signals etc. to operate telephones, computers, televisions, etc. In many applications, the wires or cables must be passed through a wall or other structure to supply a desired signal to a device or other apparatus. It is desirable to support the wire or cable where it enters the wall to prevent the cable from becoming damaged by the portion of the wall or other structure through which it passes. In some applications bushings have been employed to accomplish that task.
One prior bushing arrangement is depicted in FIGS. 1-4. Such bushing 10 has a first portion 12 that is adapted to be inserted into a hole 22 that is provided in the wall or other structure 20. The bushing 10 is commonly fabricated from plastic and the outer surface 14 of the first portion 12 is relatively smooth. A flanged portion 16 is provided on one end of the first portion 12 as shown. A hole 18 extends through the flange portion 16 and the first portion 12 for receiving a wire or cable 26 therethrough. Gussets 19 are formed between the flange 16 and the first portion 12 to support those elements relative to each other.
A bushing 10 is installed by first drilling a hole 22 in the wall or other structure 20. In the arrangement depicted in FIG. 4, the structure 20 comprises a horizontally oriented wall such as a ceiling structure. After the hole 22 has been drilled, an adhesive material 24 is applied around the first portion 12 and the first portion 12 is inserted into the hole 22. The bushing 10 must be retained in that position until the adhesive 24 sufficiently cures to retain the bushing 10 in position. If the installer does not retain the bushing 10 in position until the adhesive 24 has sufficiently cured, the bushing 10 often times falls out of the hole 22. In addition, if too much adhesive 24 is applied, it can squeeze out from between the flange 16 and the wall 20 and foul the wall surface. On the other hand, if an insufficient amount of adhesive 24 is applied, the bushing 10 may fall out of the hole 22 when a cable 26 is installed through the hole 18 in the bushing 10.
Another bushing arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,598 to Rosan, Sr. et al. This patent teaches a “self-boring” bushing for supporting a conduit through a wall. That bushing, however, is designed for installation with a wrench and, thus, the head arrangement is unattractive and can detract from the aesthetics of the wall or other structure through which the conduit extends.
Thus, there is a need for a bushing for supporting a cable or cables in a wall or other structure that is easy to manufacture and install without the need for adhesive or other retainer devices.
Yet another need exists for a bushing having the above-mentioned attributes that is relatively aesthetically pleasing and that does not detract from the aesthetic appearance of the wall or other structure in which it is installed.
There is a further need for a method of installing a protective cable bushing in a wall or other structure without risking fouling the wall with adhesive and other retaining mediums.
Another need exists for a bushing and method of installing a bushing that does not require the installer to hold the bushing in position until adhesive sufficiently cures to retain the bushing in position.